regular valentine
by angela'kirane
Summary: akademi fairy akan mengadakan pertandingan kekasih pada hari valentine dimana semua murid yang megikuti harus berpasangan bagaimana cara mereka mendapati pasangan mereka ?
1. Chapter 1

minna-san watshi namae wa angela yoroshiku.

Saya adalah author baru . ini adalah fanfic pertama ku. Saya tidak berharap banyak review tetapi, bagi yang mau review , douzo. Maaf atas kesalahan kata atau fanfic ini tak memiliki titik dan koma .

Title : damn valentine

Pairing : jerza , nalu and gruvia

Disclaimer: hiro mashima-san

H

A

P

P

Y

R

E

A

D

I

N

G

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di fairy academy dimana

"apa yang kau katakan es salju mesum?"

"oh mau berkelahi ? ayo Tabasco maniak"

"ohh sekarang aku lagi semangat nih"

"yang ingin berkelahi silakan keluar"bentak ketua osis erza di pintu

"ya kak" jawab natsu dan gray kompak agak merinding

"selamat pagi anak-anak"sapa happy sensei

"selamat pagi happy sensei"sahut murid murid dengan lemah

"apakah kalian tidak makan?sekarang kita…"

*aries mengetuk pintu*

"ada apa aries sensei"

"ano , ada pengumuman dari kepala sekolah"

"silahkan aries sensei"

"baiklah, 1 minggu lagi ada game khusus valentine yang di selenggarakan sekolah

Setiap yang mau berpartisipasi harus mempunyai pasangan "

"ano sensei?apakah pasangannya cewek-cowok" Tanya levy kebingungan

"iya betul sekali! Bagi yang ingin ikut dalam game ini silakan dicatat Erza, dalam game ini ada hadiah juga yaitu

-juara satu : gratis makanan di kantin selama 1 bulan dan tiket nonton

-juara dua: gratis makanan di kantin selama 1 bulan

-juara tiga: tiket nonton di cinema bertema romance"

"aku harus mendapatkannya , gratis makanan dikantin!" teriak natsu gray kompak

" kenapa kau mesum?"

"itu sebenarnya pertanyaanku dasar maniak"

"sekali lagi,apakah kalian menganggap bahwa perkataan ku sebuah lelucon? "

"e-e-erzaaaaa aaaaahhhhhh" teriak natsu gray yang sedang dihajar erza

"gimana ini ahhhh " gumam natsu sambil mengacak rambutnya

"bagaimana lucy ya lucy aku akan mencarinya sekarang!"

"lucy!"

"natsu ada apa ?

"kau mau menjadi pasangan ku di annual valentine game?

"umm baiklah"

"yes kalo begitu aku akan senang mengalahkan es salju mesum itu"

"kau bilang ap"

"ehh tak ada"

"gray-sama maukah kau menjadi pasangan ku di game" mohon juvia kepada gray yang sedang membaca buku tetapi hatinya berpikir bahwan

"jika juvia menjadi pasangannya di game itu maka aku akan senang mengalahkan Tabasco mainak itu"

"oke juvia teta-"

"yay" juvia langsung melompat kearah gray untung saja gray bisa menopangnya

Meanwhile

" okey erza aku pulang dulu ya"

"ya hati hati di jalan mira"

"jangan lupa tutup lampunya ratu tugas"

"yah kau pulang saja lah "

"oke bye"

Terdengar suara orang mengetuk pintu

"ada apa mir-a"

"kaichou aku ingin"

"apa"

"ingin kau untuk ber-"

"ya ya ya aku bersedia"

"hmmm aku tak mengira kau secuek gitu"

"apa yang kau katakan" Tanya erza tanpa menoleh dari tugasnya

"bye lagi pula kau sudah menyetujuinya"

Gomen ne minna … fanfic ini kependekan

Daijoubu akan kupastikan chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang dari ini

Hai sayonara~~~

oya yang kemaren itu adalah bagian dari summary aja janggan di anggap penting oke


	2. Chapter 2

Hi gomene tunggu lama karena baru kali ini aku lagi gak ada tugas

Karena tiap hari pasti ada pr kata guruku " kalo sekolah gak kasih pr bukan sekolah namanya"

[sekolah penyiksaan] Mumpung lagi boring tulis aja ff dari pada gk ada kerjaan di rumah

Regular valentine …

Chapter 2 :game start and teams

"ohayou minna hari ini adalah hari yang dinanti oleh para anak remaja khususnya yang mengikuti acara ini!—" mata natsu dan gray langsung berkilauan

"namaku adalah mirajane strauss wakil ketua osis dan ini adalah teman ku yukino aguria ketua club reporter dan jurinya kepala sekolah mavis vermillion, saatnya untuk jurinya untuk menyebutkan timnya"

"ini 6 tim pertama yaitu

Tim A x Tim B : ELFGREEN VS JERZA !" teh yang di minum oleh mira langsung disembur keluar "kaichou?"

"Tim C x Tim D : GRUVIA VS GALE dan Tim E x Tim F : NALU VS ROWEN"

"YA namaku yukino ayo kita mulai dulu dengan undian untuk menentukan tim round ke berapa"

"hey kok aku ada sih " bentak erza ke jellal "kau lupa minggu kemarin?" tanya jellal dengan senyumannya

"ya aku mengingatnya" jawab erza malu

"undiannya sudah ditentukan

Tim A & B = ROUND 3

Tim C & D = ROUND 1

Tim E & F = ROUND 2

ROUND 1 : PIGGY-RUN

Yaitu menggendong pasanganmu mengitari lapangan ini sampai garis finis" jelas yukino

"juvia aku menggendongmu saja"

"gajeel gimana ini?" Tanya levy bingung

"ya akulah yang menggendong mu tak akan mungkin kau akan menggendong ku kan aneh"

"oke"

" on you mark … get set… go…"

"akkh juvia kenapa kau hari ini kok berat betul sih?kau makan apa?"

"tak makan apa-apa kok Cuma donut untuk sarapan"

"ya kamu ini makanannya yang bikin berat"

"mana ku tau gray-sama , bukan aku kok yang jadi pengurus lomba ini -3- "

"haha kenapa es salju keberatan ya" ejek gajeel menjulurkan lidahnya

"kamu curang milih pasangan yang kecil"

"lalu kenapa tak boleh masalah?"

"iya masalah banget"

[titttttt]

Tampaknya kaki gajeel dan kaki gray secara bersamaan menginjak garis finis hanya diukur gray lebih maju karena sempat maju sedikit sebelum diukur ( wkwkwk gray main celat)

"jadi pemenangnya adalah GRUVIA"

"tak apa-apa gajeel kita bisa mencobanya tahun depan" ucap levy menenangkan gajeel

"yey gray sama KITA MENANG!"

Didalam hati gray pikirnya ' haha aku harus beusaha untuk menang untuk mengalahkan kepala api itu'

"T ^ T GRAY-SAMA kau tidak menjawabku"

"tidak tadi aku-" "oh kamu lagi mikirkan aku ya? Ya udahlah"

"selanjutnya

ROUND 2 : pocky eater

Setiap tim diberi satu kotak pocky ( taukan pocky) dan makannya secara mulut ke mulut yang pertama habis menang!Sederhana bukan?" jelas mirajane

Mulut peserta kedua tim terbuka lebar

" mira gak ada yang lebih gampang ya?" Tanya wendy memperlihatkan puppy eyesnya

"gak ada lagi hanya ini jalannya" jawab mira menunjukan satan soulnya

Wendy langsung menelan ludahnya

" di mulai sekarang "

"apa-apaan ini?" Tanya natsu dengan kesal

"mana ku tahu?" jawab lucy lagi malas

[ - ½ jam kemudian - ]

" mendingan main kartu " saran romeo

" ya aku ikut!" natsu langsung semangat

" jangan lupa aku " lucy langsung tunjuk tangan

Mavis , yukino dan mira hanya duduk disana tenang melihat mereka

" apa mereka bodoh" Tanya mira

"lihat saja apa yang mereka lakukan nanti" jawab mavis duduk menghirup aroma tehnya

"mungkin saja memakan semuanya dalam satu kali " kata yukino memang benar sih

" makan banyak-banyak lucy" teriak natsu

"lebih banyak lagi aku gak boleh kalah sama natsu-nii" teriak romeo

"soadius" teriak lucy dan wendy kompak mereka gak bia bicara normal karena tumpukan makanan di mulut mereka

"woah inio naotsuo" kata lucy menyodorkan mulutnya kenatsu

" roameoa akuo guak tahuan lagiu" kata wendy sambil nangis dipaksa makan

Natsu dan romeo sama-sama mengunyah sama-sama mengigit

Yang duluan adalah

"pemenangnya tim nalu!:" teriak yukino

"kan kataku benar" kata yukino kearah mira dan mavis tetapi mereka malah sebok baca majalah

" sekarang

ROUND 3 : HAPPY COOKING

Sekolah menyediakan bahan makanan di meja hanya tergantung kalian mau bikin apa saja

Hahaha" jelas mirajane sambil tertawa

"siapakah dia?" Tanya mavis ke yukino sambil menunjuk ke mira

"tak tau" jawab yukino mengangkat bahunya

" tim jerza dan elfgreen what are you're dish" Tanya yukino

" apa itu dish romeo" Tanya Tanya elfman

"hidangan bodoh" teriak elfgreen

"omelet rice!" " sushi!"

" ya omelet rice dan sushi adalah pilihan bagus untuk para pemula " kata mira

"hmm omelet rice berarti nasi , telur , sosis dan dagingkan" kata elfman

" eva ambil bahannya" perintah elfman

"cih "

Ketika evergreen mengambil telur erza langsung merampasnya

"hey erza kamukan sushi kenapa harus ambil telurku!"

Hanya terdebgar tawaan dan terlihat erza mengambil semua bahannya

" kamu kan hanya sushi kenapa harus banyak gitu " teriak eva yang melihat erza mengmbil banyak bahan di cartnya" kalo kalian tidak memasak berarti kami menang tetapi aku bukan orang yang jahat"jawab erza smirk sambil memberikan sesuatu" eeh"

"omelet rice pasti harus nasi dong" ucap erza pergi ke tempat masaknya

" pertama ambil rumput lautnya di letakan gini lalu ditambah ajakan nasinya tapi masih harus di tambah bahan lainya" kata jellal menghitung bahannya

"ganti!" kata erza langsung menendang roh jellal ke surga

"ahh monster dia tak boleh menang" bisik gray – natsu

"kalo dia menang matilah kita " bisik natsu – gray

"semua makanan di ambil olehnya" bisik gray –natsu

"yayaya susu di tambah bubuk kopi dan …"

"apa yang kau lakukan erza!" teriak jellal baru turun dari surga langsung ditendang lagi kelangit

[kasihan jellal]

-mean while elfgreen –

" eva aku menyuruh mu mengambil ..." sebelum elfman menghabiskan ucapannya evergreen langsung mengubah elfman jadi batu sambil tawa kecil-kecil

" hihi kita ada nasi , saus , tuna dan ehh Cuma tiga aja" ummn piker evergreen secepat kilat ada ide cemerlang terlintas di pikiranya " erza aku butuh telur dan kamu butuh tunakan" Tanya evergreen

" i..y..a apa mau mu " pekik erza ke eva sambil melindungi bahan makanannya

"ano hehe kita tukaran yuk" ucap evergreen tawa kecil

" benaran saja mereka mau tukaran" teriak mira

" apa-apaan ini" teriak yukino tak percaya

" gambatte" sorak mavis

" yosh sekarang aku mempunyai nasi dan telur" ucap eva

"eva aku" ucap elfman baru bangun

" diam kau… hihihi" ucap eva membuka kaca matanya

"ku aduk aja telur dan tambahkan kecap secukupnya "

" tim jerza sudah siap" teriak erza dengan keras sambil menarik tangan jellal yang rohnya di surga

" demikian pula tim elfgreen" teriak evergreen tak mau kalah keras

" baiklah sekarang jurinya kepala sekolah mavis mencicipi masakan dari kedua tim"

"di mulai dari tim jerza"

Baru satu sendok yang dimakan mavis langsung jatuh dan muntahan sushi keluar dari mulutnya

"ahh kepala sekolah… daijoubu" kata mira mendekatinya

"thi… is.. no..t a.. human made dish…" jawab mavis kemira dengan suara gementar

" aku akan menggantikan kepala sekolah karena ada sesuatu alasan " jelas mira kepada penonton

" hontou sekarang tim elfgreen apakah akan seperti tim sebelumnya" teriak yukino sebagai commentator " amm" baru satu sendok " akhhhh aku akhhh butuh air"kata mira begitu saja dan pingsan ditempat " kalo begitu kalian selesaikan saja dengan rock paper scissors"

-skip time-

" tim jerza menang round happy cooking" sorak yukino

Natsu-gray : dammit

Mavis: fuffu

Yukino : kepala sekolah kapan kau bangun dari siuman mu

Mirajane : setengah jam yang lalu

Yukino : sokha

Erza : tim jerza pasti menang pembaca dukung jerza!

Natsu-gray : tidak dukung kami

Lucy : jaa nee~


	3. Chapter 3

No special note thank you

Regular valentine

" finale! Walapun mira dan kepala sekolah sudah bangun mereka masih shock"

Jelas yukino " ya ya cepatin round finalnya" demo natsu mencuri micnya dari yukino

" fufu

ROUND FINALE : LOVE ACTORS

Para peserta harus mampu acting didepan pacarnya bertema apapun saja how cute" teriak yukino

" tidak dilupakan juri baru adalah guru yang paling popular di sekolah

Happy-sensei"

"aye"

"charles-sensei"

" jika kalian mau begitu"

"lily –sensei"

" lumayan bagus juga"

" acting dimulai"

"lihatlah betapa jagonya kuakting" gray berjalan menuju juvia

" anoo juvia " kata gray mengeluarkan air mata

"juvia betapa teganya kau meninggalkan ku " " gray-sama maafkan aku" jawab juvia megeluarkan air mata

"hontou aku sampai terharu . kita lihat saja berapa poin mereka"

Koment yukino menghapus air mata dari pipinya

" 8 9 10 = 27 poin wah poin yang tinggi "

" gray wa otoko da" teriak elfman diluar panggung

"huh kalian belum lihat lagi ini"kata natsu seraya menunjukan apinya

"lucy kamu mau jadi pacarku" tamya natsu tib-tiba menjadi prince charming di mata lucy

" yang benaran" Tanya lucy dengan matanya berkaca-kaca

" benar… pernahkah aku bohong kepadamu" jawab natsu memiringkan kepalanya

" ya" jawab lucy dan natsu langsung menggendong lucy ala bridal style

" wah kisah ini saya juga terharu kita hikks lihat poin hiks nya"

" 10 9 10 = 29 poin"

"yay kita menang dari pantat es itu hooray"

"jangan lupa aku!"teriak erza mengeluarkan pedangnya sambil berjalan kea rah jellal langsung berkelahi tidak lama kemudia acting itupun menjadi love story yang indah

" awas" teriak jellal menarik tangan erza lalu berdansa bersama di panggung itu

" erza aku…"

" ya aku mau" mereka pun berpelukan selama 10 detik

"no hikss come hikss nt"

" 10 hiks 10 hiks 10 hiks = 30 pemenangnya adalah "

" tim JERZA " teriak erza sebelum yukino menghabisi ucapannya

Masa erza mendapati kejuaraannya

Seluruh temannya mendapat makanan gratis yang erza dapat dari kantin

Serta menggangu gray yang lagi nonton bersama juvia pada malam minggu

Gomene banyak kesalahan habis author Cuma KSP yaitu

Ketik , save , publish

Jaa nee


End file.
